


& flutter eyelash on my cheek between the sheets

by casanovica



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casanovica/pseuds/casanovica
Summary: gerard: *holding frankie*frank: *is hold*
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	& flutter eyelash on my cheek between the sheets

When Frank hobbles into their bedroom, Gerard is asleep. It’s some unfortunate hour in the AM. Gerard is snoring peacefully, a mousy brown waterfall of hair shielding his eyes from the darkness around him. He’s got one hand curled under a pillow and another jutting out in front of him. It’s as if even in his state of slumber, he’s still aware of the lack of Frank’s presence. It’s his instinct to reach out, search for him, always.

A heavy, velvety soft, dark blanket shields Frank’s small form. It trails behind him on the carpet like a cape as he moves through the space. He’s tired and bleary. His limbs explore the path to the bed, careful not to knock into a rogue table or pile of clothes or stray pet. His bones are achy, mostly as a result of the many years and adventures he has behind him, but also because of the hour of night. He hadn’t meant to stay up so late and his body is begging him for rest.

He falls onto the wrinkled white sheets as he’s done a thousand times before, as he hopes to do a thousand times again. It’s peace he feels, finally engulfed by the comfort of a bed. 

Gerard is beside him and Frank watches his chest rise and fall. The hair in front of his nose billows out a bit only to fall back into place as he breathes. Sometimes Frank feels as though he could watch the sight forever and just revel in the fact that the man beside him is _alive_ and _real_ and _his_. His forever, as the two metal rings on their left hand fourth fingers profess. The bands dazzle against the stray rays of moonlight peeking through the curtain. They beam from the strength of their love coursing through them. Frank will never feel any less than breathless at the fact that he gets to have this. He gets to watch his husband dream mere inches away and no one can take these moments from him.

He doesn’t realize he’s doing it, instead he watches his hand reach forward to brush Gerard’s hair away from his face and tuck it safely behind his ear. At the shiver of Frank’s touch, Gerard’s eyes flutter open, dazed, and he looks around until he spots Frank and his face settles into a tender, loving gaze.

Gerard makes a tiny motion with his head, almost indiscernible, especially in the obscurity of the darkness. But Frank reacts to it immediately, understanding intrinsically what it asks of him.

Frank opens his arms and engulfs them both in the plush blanket. Then, like fitting the final puzzle piece in place, he wraps around Gerard’s form, limbs finding their rightful place slotted against Gerard’s warm body just so. Wrapped in the loving embrace, he sighs in contentment, finally feeling at home.

Gerard draws Frank’s head closer with a delicate pressure at the back of his neck and Frank feels the familiar sensation of his husband’s lips pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Frank’s head arranges itself in the crook of Gerard’s neck where it belongs and he lets his eyes fall shut. His right hand comes to rest on the left side of Gerard’s chest, inches above where Gerard’s beating heart lies. The heart that Frank could swear is as much his own as Gerard’s. There are days, lazy ones, filled with laughter and whispers and kisses on shoulders and mellow moments in the garden and the smell of roses and limbs splayed and breaths panted and words spoken so clearly they’re spilling over with emotion; there are days that Frank is sure without a doubt that it is Gerard’s heart that pushes and pulls the blood in his own veins, that it is Gerard’s heartbeat that keeps him alive. There are moments like this, calm as the night that lies outside their window, that Frank can swear he feels it beat within him.

“It was so cold without you.” Gerard speaks, his breath puffing against Frank’s forehead, where his lips still rest. His voice is scratchy from sleep and hushed like a secret.

It’s not the air around them that Gerard is speaking of. Though the winter chill has spilled into the bedroom air despite the heater being turned up, Gerard speaks rather of the ice that sinks into his bones and rattles them. The sharpness that only Frank has the match to melt. And he does so by holding him tightly, tight as knots, with a silent promise to never let him go, a promise that they will sink into each other one day and become one. He wants to tell this to Frank, but he knows that the man understands exactly what he means. He knows the exact feeling, too.

In response, Frank burrows deeper into his chest and Gerard relaxes, feeling the burning in his soul calm as the man inches closer to it. Closer to where he belongs. Closer to the place that has felt more like home than any bedroom or house or zip code ever has. 

“I’m here now.” He says in reply.

Frank sniffs at the hoodie Gerard is wearing and the scent engrained in the fabric fills his senses. He can’t tell which one it is without opening his eyes, but it’s one of his. If anything they own can even be called _his_ , really. He’ll stuff it in one of his drawers or on his side of the closet, but it's all Gerard’s. And all that Gerard owns is his in return. The place where one of them begins and the other ends isn’t as distinct as it used to be. It grows blurrier by the day as they meld into one another. Like hope and love, it is something they share happily.

Still, it brings a satisfaction to his possessive nature to know that Gerard is wrapped up in something of his. That even when he physically isn’t there, he _is_. That Gerard will still be able to feel him rubbing up against his skin when Frank is too far to hold him himself. There is a contentment that comes with that.

He could spend forever in this moment. In his head, left light from oncoming sleep, it almost feels like he already has. Because moments with Gerard last forever, they linger like scent on fabric. But at the same time, they pass in an instant. It feels like their entire life together has lasted seconds. Like they burned through the days like flash paper, so eager to make more memories they sped through the past twenty years at double speed. But, at the same time, it feels like they’ve been together for ten lifetimes or more. He’s too tired to dissect the nature of time and the manner in which it bends to the will of their love, so he resigns to the will of his body for the day and allows himself to retreat into unconsciousness, safe in the shelter of Gerard’s arms.

“I love you.” Gerard kisses into Frank’s hair. He hears it echoed back in reply, though it sounds more like a grumbled alphabet soup of letters due to Frank’s drowsiness. But he doesn’t need to hear the words enunciated to know that Frank means them. Every time he repeats the words, it feels like he’s saying it for the first time again. He feels young and full of energy as they pass from his tongue. Hearing them vibrate through the air, he feels revitalized, like the reminder has added years to his life or at least given him a reason to chase them. Hearing Frank’s voice, his favorite sound, speak them, he feels wrapped in a quilt of memories. They’ve loved each other so long, but he can't help but hunger for more.

Gerard can feel Frank’s body settle into restlessness. He can feel the heaviness fall out of Frank’s limbs as he becomes almost weightless in his arms. Frank’s grip around him loosens as he slips away. Gerard feels the tickle of Frank’s eyelashes, airy against the skin of his neck, a telltale sign that he’s dreaming, off in another world.

He, too, feels the drag toward sleep, drawing him back and pulling his eyelids shut. But, he allows himself a few more fleeting moments to just sink into Frank and _be with him._ He untangles his fingers from the wispy blonde hairs at the base of Frank’s neck and snakes his arm around his shoulders to wrap him closer. He will take sleep’s hand soon and allow it to guide him away, but only due to the assurance that upon waking, he will be gifted another day to spend in the incandescent presence of Frank. Gerard has never encountered a better vessel in which to store his affections than his partner, who it seems was introduced to the world for the fundamental purpose of being loved and giving love in return. 

So, he decides to join him in dreamland. _Join_ , because he recognizes that even sleep is a domain which they share. For there is not a plane in the universe or beyond that would dare keep them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> i am porn writer i make the filth and the erotique and maybe angst and anger and sad frowny face words ONLY maybe occasional haha joke i do NOT write fluff upon penalty of perjury /u never read this fic/ it does not exist 🤫


End file.
